1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic control type fuel injection apparatus for an internal combustion engine for a car. More particularly, it relates to an improvement of an electronic control fuel injection apparatus for an internal combustion engine which comprises a vortex air-flow meter for sensing a suction air-flow rate fed into the engine and a control device for actuating an electromagnetic valve for periods under synchronizing a frequency output of the vortex air-flow meter to inject the fuel for each specific period.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
As it is well-known, a vortex air-flow meter provides an output of frequency corresponding to vortex air-flow rate (vortex number ratio) which is proportional to the measured volumetric suction air-flow rate. In the conventional electronic control type fuel injection apparatus for the internal combustion engine for a car which feeds the fuel into the engine at a specific fuel rate under synchronizing to the frequency output being proportional to the volumetric air-flow rate, it is preferable to keep constant of the pressure in the upper-stream of the vortex air-flow meter. In usual, however, an air-cleaner and a suction air conduit are equipped in the upper-stream of the vortex air-flow meter. It is difficult to keep constant of the pressure in practice because of the pressure drop caused by the air-cleaner and the air conduit.